Glossary
First FRC Team 3042 Glossary A Alliance – Formed with another team during a competition. AndyMark– A big supplier of equipment used on FIRST robots http://www.andymark.com . Autonomous Mode '''– First 15 seconds when the robot controls itself. '''AWG – American Wire Gauge. The high the number, the thinner the wire. C C-Channel – Aluminum structural component used on most robots. CAD – Computer Aided Design. Examples are PTC Creo and Auto desk. Chassis (Chassi) – Frame of the robot (standard kit-bot chassis). CIM Motor (CIMs) – Motor used on the robot for multiple purposed including the drive train. cRIO – Compact Reprogrammable Input/Output, heart of the robot. Controls all of the robot. Coopertition – Co-operative competition. Part of the ethos of FIRST. It's a way of doing things that encourages high-quality work, emphasizes the value of others, and respects individuals and the community. D D-Link – Name Brand WiFi router used for wireless control of the robot (Linksys, Cisco, etc...). Drive Train''' '– The part of the robot that allows it to move. Includes the wheels, motors and belts that are used to propel the robot. Driver Station – Station where the robot is driven from. Typically contains Joystick controllers and computer. F FIRST – For Inspiration and Recognition of Science and Technology. Organization that runs FRC, FTC and FLL http://www.usfirst.org . FLL – FIRST Lego League. (Grades 4 – 8) FTC – FIRST Tech Challenge (Grades 7 – 12) FRC – FIRST Robotics Competition (Grades 9 – 12) G Gearboxes – CIMple Box, Single Speed, Multi Speed. Gracious Professionalism - Part of the ethos of FIRST. It's a way of doing things that encourages high-quality work, emphasizes the value of others, and respects individuals and the community. K Kit of Parts – The box of standard robot parts that all FRC teams receive at Kickoff. '''Kickoff '– The first Saturday of January on which teams receive the challenge and their kit of parts. J Jaguar(Jag) – Speed Controller. Takes instructions from the digital sidecar and regulates the output power that is sent to the motor. Java – Programming language used to program the robot. L Limit Switch – opens or closes a connection when a movement of a mechanical apparatus pushes on it. M McMaster-Carr – Hardware parts http://www.mcmaster.com. P Plexiglass – Also known as PMMA. Lightweight alternative to glass. R Safety Light – Mechanical or Electronic switch. S Scouting – Yellow light mounted in a clearly visible location on each robot. Servos – Analysis of other teams robot and game playing techniques. Relay – A servomotor is a rotary actuator that allows for precise control of position. Sidecar – The Digital Sidecar provides a connection from the cRIO controller to various I/O devices, Jaguar, etc... Speed Control – Component that regulates motor output (see Jaguar). Spikes – Electronic Relay – used to turn things on and off. T Tele-op Mode – When the Drives control the robot. Threaded Rod – Used to move heavy loads smoothly along with a motor. Also known as a Linear Actuator. W Window Motor – Multi-directional motor that us used in automobiles to lower & raise passenger door window. Wheels – Design includes choosing the best wheel. Each wheel has its Pros and Cons.